


Make It Stop

by kiterious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiterious/pseuds/kiterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dean and Gadreel torture scene from 9.18 (Meta Fiction) from Gadreel's point of view.</p>
<p>"The Winchesters are not Thaddeus. They do not have an eternity to torture him. They will have to stop eventually, and when they do he knows they will not let him walk free.<br/>Instantly, panic is replaced by an eerie calm. He is going to die today. And he wouldn't want it any other way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Stop

The Holy Fire lights up like a blazing snake, encircling him and holding him in place.

He almost panics. This scene is all too familiar. They have him now, and he knows wherever they decide to take him, whatever they decide to do with him, it will just add to the similarities and the memories. They are going to throw him right back into his own worst nightmare. Into darkness, torture,  _isolation._

But there is one big difference. The Winchesters are not Thaddeus. They do not have an eternity to torture him. They will have to stop eventually, and when they do he knows they will not let him walk free.

Instantly, panic is replaced by an eerie calm. He is going to die today. He finds that he isn't the slightest bit opposed to the idea. After all that he has suffered, both in Heaven and under Metatron's orders, how could death possibly be worse?

With this in mind, he lets them take him. He lets them force metal restraints on his wrists and drop him into a cheap plastic chair, watching impassively as they draw various symbols around the room. He doesn't care what warding they use. 

He tries with Sam first. The younger boy is practically oozing with anger, it shouldn't be hard to turn all the hatred Sam feels towards him into physical blows. Just a small push...

_"I have been you, Sam Winchester. Your insides reek of shame and weakness."_

It almost works, Sam almost strikes him down. But it never comes. He holds back a frustrated sigh as Dean leads Sam away, sending him off on some foolish mission. A distraction, no doubt. No matter. Dean will be just as easy to crack. He will be granted death soon enough.

_"You really think Sam would do anything for you?"_

Get him angry. Push his buttons. He's seen Dean lose his temper before, both in Sam's memories and in his own. It wasn't hard. He just has to push.

_"I've been in your brother's body, Dean. He would not trade his life for yours."_

He can see something spark in Dean's eyes, can see the anger flare up. His own volume increases with it, encouraged by the reaction. Just keep pushing. It will all be over soon.

_"He told you that he has always felt that way?"_

Pushing at Dean's weaknesses, the memories of every fight the brothers had ever had enforcing his every word. Pulling at his insecurities just as Thaddeus had pulled at his. 

_"That he thinks you're just a scared little boy who's afraid to be on his own because daddy never loved him enough."_

Pushing harder, digging deeper. Just a bit further and it will be  _over_. He won't have to fight anymore. He won't have to run, or suffer, or be  _alone_. He won't have to do anything. 

_"And he's right, isn't he? Right to think that you are a coward? A sad, clingy, needy--"_

The blow Dean throws at his face barely deters him, the words continuing to pour out with little encouragement from him. Every part of him wants this to be  _over_. 

_"--Pathetic bottom feeder who cannot even take care of himself."_

He will never have to hurt anyone again in his desperate need for companionship, for love. No more will have to suffer for his own fears and insecurities.

_"Who would rather drag everyone through the mud than be alone."_

How many brothers and sisters has he killed? How many of the humans he loved? Too many. Far, far too many...

_"Who would rather let everyone around him **die**."_

He can't do this anymore. Not again, not anymore, please make it stop...

_"No, do it._ Do it _. Kill me!_ "

Make it  **stop.**


End file.
